


Time Dissolution

by English is my death (Lena013)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace deserved better, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Angst, Brothers, Buggy and Sabo have something in common, Drama, Families of Choice, Found Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Luffy needs to live, On the verge of life and death, Predestination, Psychology, Shanks has an interesting background, Surrealism/Phantasmagoria, and so am i, canon is cruel, unknown - Freeform, world wants the death of Law
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/English%20is%20my%20death
Summary: Stories where each "D." at birth knows exactly how much time is allotted to him. It's a gift. And they do not share this knowledge with anyone.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Time Dissolution

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, please understand and forgive me.

Gol D. Roger knew how long he would live, and that was fine. It gave him a point in his life that he never thought of writing a script for.

The waves beat against the little ship with the sleeping blonde exactly twenty-nine times, the wind ruffles his hat exactly twenty times — he smiles for an eternity when he finds his first mate, and the Voice whispers of adventures and battles; of family and nakama; of enemies and pursuits.

The seas meet them and let them go, love them and hate them. There are marine in the seas with loud voices and strong fists; the wind carries rumors of sixty-nine crackers and someone's early-graying hair; Roger smiles, fighting and having fun, admitting that he loves some of his rivals, although they deny it — Roger only laughs, the internal clock turns the full turn of the day.

Xebec D. Rocks was weird, and radical, and so sure of himself that it wasn't even funny. _Or desperate,_ Rayleigh tells him, unaware that he's echoing the Voice. Someone else's time is slipping away like sand, and the once-beloved enemy is going to extremes. He knows his watch is close to the last rut, Roger knows it, the world knows it — only Rocks denies it. And that's the problem.

Roger doesn't like the days when the sea bubbled and melted, freezing at the same time. Roger promised himself he wouldn't be like that. He almost wants to leave on his own, there, through fourteen tides. On his own terms; as he wants.

And Roger goes with that thought, through the storms, laughing louder than the storm roars, and counting the eight lightning bolts in the sky as they pick up the two brats. One has a red nose, blue hair, and a tongue so obscene that Rayleigh has made soap out of thin air; the other has red hair, a familiar wide grin, and sixty-three breaths for every year.

Voice whispers, chuckling: _you killed his father._ But he doesn't listen, probably for the first time in his life completely turning away from him, and takes both boys with him. Roger takes the children and raises them as his own. The salt on his mustache feels six times stronger when he meets Portgas D. Rouge. More precisely, when she tries to kill him, she has fifty-two freckles on her face for every turn of the calendar and a cockiness in her brown eyes. She has blonde hair and a laugh as loud as his or Shanks, a smile that is shameless and self-confident, as if the world has given her all the cards that are open, and now it's berry over his head.

Rayleigh lamented for a long time when he asked the hardened lovelace how best to take care of the lady who was the most ferocious and successful bounty hunter.

Roger counted four heartbeats as they reached the Raftel, looking at the Poneglyph and barely holding back tears of laughter. Time moves a little slower and he thinks about what to leave here; Voice suggests and whispers, and Roger shrugs at Rayleigh's question what are they looking at? Roger taps his finger on a small hourglass and is asked to turn back the years.

Roger laughs and walks away, he always knew _how_ his life would end.

His decision does not waver, nor when progressing nasty devouring a disease; not when his brats cry on his shoulders, not trying to be strong; not when there are only days or months, and Rouge says that she is pregnant; or when they choose a name (he not asked the Voice, how reserved his child; afraid to learn; afraid that this will stop him and force the whole team to rush to the island at the end of the seas); no, he goes to death, asking the enemy to be looking after your child. D. can help D., and Shanks is too young, too full of dreams, too attached to the dangers of the seas for that, no one else will understand the sand under his skin and how loudly the second hands tick.

They ask him if he has the last word?

_Oh, since you asked…_


End file.
